Talk:Dororo/@comment-39336277-20190502180439/@comment-39230916-20190503172013
Monkasmoothy I will admit that the first point was merely a jab at you, but my other points absolutely still stand. The second point I made was the most important one, yet you failed to address it, so i'll move to the third one. Sexual identity is stuff like pansexualtiy, homosexualtity, and asexuality. I don't know why you brought this up, but it has absolutely no influence on your gender. Let's say that Dororo were to live his life as a trans boy into adulthood, and he and Hyakkimaru were attracted to each other. You do know what that would make them, right? Gay as fuck. If a nonbinary person (someone who does not conform to either gender) is a bisexual/pansexual, it would not matter who they are attracted to, they are still nonbinary. Sexual attraction does not change someone's gender, and gender does not change someone's sexual attraction. This is pretty basic stuff. The stuff about Mulan is confusing. You said, "Mulan has never seen herself as the typical girly-girl and had more rowdy traits that would be seen as manly but her attraction to Shang did influence her in picking the female role later on." This is a loaded statement, while also being incorrect. Mulan has indeed shown that she does not conform to wearing clothes that are insanely female or male, (I'm talking about in her free time, not when she was trying to get courted or fought in the war) but she never stuck to the "traditional female role" that you are implying she did. If you have ever seen the second movie, it is pretty obvious that she is seen as a leader and a warrior that had saved China. She still loves Shane, yet she still has ways which seemingly attribute to masculinity. Yes, she also has her feminine side, but both of these are sides of her. I really don't even know what the point of you paragraph there was. In fact, none of your paragraphs had anything to do with showing me that Dororo is actually a girl at heart and that we should all sing Kumbaya and call Dororo a girl by feminine pronouns. It honestly seems like we've come to a point of no return. All you have is, "well, even though SHE wants to be a boy, it does not matter because she must have been indoctrined to think that she is a boy." But the only sentence we have to go off of in the anime and manga relating to Dororo's upbrining is, "I wonder why Boss raised you as a Boy." It could be entirely possible for Dororo's parents to have told Dororo about his sex (becuase Dororo already understands that he is a girl) yet Dororo wanted to be a boy anyway. He could even have some gender dysphoria, you never know. But i don't rely on these arguments; I'm not like you. I don't hold onto fan theories to make my arguments. I rely on the fact that Dororo is most comfortable being a boy and truly wants to be one. Why is it so hard that you give it to him? If you are so concerned with Dororo being a girl, why not wait and see if he actually does during adulthood? According to you, that would be around the time where he decides for himself who he is. You can sit back with the rest of us and just agree that he's trans right now. I don't even care if you call him by the wrong pronouns since you've already shown to be an asshole. Just take the "L" on this one, my guy.